The Search For the Lost Prophet
by D-Rosell
Summary: After the chaos that was Ghost City, Sam Winchester and Martha Jones find themselves back on Earth after travelling with the Doctor. Things take a turn for the worse, when Crowley finds a way to make the boys give him what he wants, and that's the Demon and Angel tablet. There's only one thing: Both Kevin and Garth - the last one to see him alive - are nowhere to be found.


_Hi, guys! It's been a while. So, I had this idea for a new fanfiction, a more "supernatural" like fanfiction and I decided to put in action. It's still a growing story, so bear with me. You will see some characters that are already dead on either the show or that haven't been for quite in it for quite some time. Like I said, this is not as sci-fi as Ghost City, so who knows what can happen._

_As for the new readers, those who didn't follow Ghost City - I'm not going to make you read the story, but it would be nice if you did. :D_

_Here's the link: story/story_ ?storyid=9044059&chapter=1/_

_Enough talking. I gotta get back to work._

_Remember, reviews are love._

* * *

**I - Sam Winchester's Guide to the Galaxy**

For Sam travelling with the Doctor has been the most fun he'd had in…well, since ever. Once you stepped in the blue box, close the door behind and the Doctor pulled the leaver, who knows where he could end up? He went to the future, he travelled back to the past. His mind was blown by the amount of information he gathered in every single trip. It was always exciting, interesting, challenging and…there was a lot of running.

Interestingly, the Doctor never seemed to not be in trouble! It was like the TARDIS pulled him towards danger and wild adventures. In some part, Sam just wanted to travel and see things, but that never seemed to last more than the first minutes. Once, the TARDIS parked in the middle of a battle field in the United States. How did they manage to escape without a canon hole in the TARDIS was still mind-boggling.

Just like his affinity with the TARDIS and the Doctor grew, so did Sam's affection towards Martha. They would often stay up late in the TARDIS, having conversations about everything. Mostly, Martha would sit and listen to Sam's stories about hunting. The scarier, the better. Martha became interested in all the urban myths, demons, ghosts and even angels.

"Angels?"

"Yes."

"So, they're not…chubby babies with fluffy wings."

"No." Sam said. "Not even close."

"Except Castiel, he is…"

"As close to a chubby baby with fluffy wings as he can get."

"He brought Dean from Hell, rebelled against heaven and has been helping you since then."

"Yes." Sam said. "He's like our weird brother, although he says he shares a special bond with Dean."

"That's nice…and weird." Martha said as they faced a two exit corridor. Sam was about to go right, when Martha pulled him the other way. "No, let's go this way…we've been there."

"How do you know."

"Trust me, I know."

* * *

They would walk around the TADIS, discovering new rooms every day. A friendship and strong bond grew between them and, more than often, they would find themselves just talking and laughing, than hugging and kissing behind the Doctor's back.

Sam also sat and heard Martha's stories about aliens. Contrary to what he thought, aliens were not green and wanted to call home. At least, not all of them. Martha told Sam about The Year That Never Was and, although he didn't remember none of it, he thought Martha's attitude was the bravest he'd ever seen.

"So, you…literally walked the Earth." Sam said, sitting by the pool, with his feet in the green water.

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"I had help, but most of the time I was alone."

"Wow…I don't think I could ever do that."

"It wasn't easy."

"You saved our lives." Sam said. "You saved the world."

"And no one remembers it." Martha said lifting her feet from the pool and letting the water drip from her toes.

"Well… would you rather have people remember it?"

The water from the pool, instead of clear, was green. If you kept your feet long enough, you could feel a slight tingly sensation on the soles. According to the Doctor, inside the pool lived tiny little organisms that fed on human skin. So, if you want an exfoliation you could only leave your skin in the water for about five minutes. More than that and the organisms would begin to eat your flesh.

"I don't know." Martha said. "But, I would like to hear a thank you."

"Thank you." Sam said. Martha looked at Sam and smiled back. They stood there for a few more minutes feeling that tingly sensation on their feet, when Sam felt a jag on his ankle. "Ouch!" He took out his feet and saw a small dot of blood near his ankle. It had been inside the water way too long. "I think we should go."

* * *

Together, they would explore the TARDIS, finding new rooms every day. It was a maze, a tree that kept growing new branches and leafs each day.

Just as Sam's interest grew, Martha did as well. She saw in Sam a brave, strong man, who had managed to deal with a lot of unfortunate events in his life. Martha got one thing from Sam's stories: Sam's devotion towards his big brother, Dean. He would do anything for him and so would Dean for his young brother. There was a bond between them that, no matter how many people got in-between or how many screw ups they made, it always came back fortified. It got Martha thinking, that she did not have a bond that strong with neither of her siblings.

Martha became curious, she wanted to understand more about the things that hid in the dark. She knew that most urban legends had a truth to it and the more she knew, the more she wanted to go out on a hunt.

"So…" She'd ask, in one of their midnight walks inside the TARDIS. "Vampires are real."

"As real as they get, yes."

"They….just don't glow."

"I guess that's just in Twilight's universe"

"The only way to kill them is by cutting their heads off." Sam nodded positively. "Werewolves?"

"They do exist, but they don't shift into wolfs, either. You kill them with silver bullets to the heart."

"Ghosts?"

"Salt and burn the bones."

Martha showed a soft smile.

"Slenderman?"

Sam stopped, put his arm over her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"As real as Pamela Anderson's boobs."

* * *

They would sit around, with their feet dangling from the TARDIS with the Universe right beneath them. Throughout this time, they had seen planets explode and be born, black holes cleaning everything around them and a meteor shower hit deserted planets. Sam travelled back in time and saw, first hand, some of the world defying moments that he had only read in books.

Right now, they were having one of those moments. They were looking down at this purple planet that slowly turned beneath them. The name of this planet? Well, it was impossible to pronounce in English, but it was beautiful. It was completely purple and covered by this fog of pink. It was simply amazing. The color was so vibrant, that it was the brightest and most beautiful thing in space.

"I can't believe this…" Sam said for the millionth time as he swung his feet. The TARDIS floated just above the planet in a gentle motion, like a slow waltz.

"You say that a lot."

"Wouldn't you?"

Martha looked at Sam, whose gaze was completely focused on the Purple Planet – as they would call it from now on.

"I can't believe it either." She said looking at him.

Sam looked back at Martha and saw how close she was. Their shoulders were inches away from touching, their hands so close they could feel the heat emanating from each other's bodies.

Sam reached out to Martha and touched her chin, bringing her mouth close to his. When he was ready to kiss her, Sam stopped and looked straight into her eyes. His hand stroke her hair and gently put it behind her ear. He caressed her ear lobe, then the line of her jaw with his thumb. His eyes travelled her face, reading and memorizing every single inch of her face.

Sam lowered his eyes as his finger passed down Martha's neck and her collarbone. He felt her pulse under his fingers and knew, that it was strong due to his touch.

"Martha…" He said, putting his forehead against hers. Breathing her scent and feeling the softness of her skin. "I'm…"

He stopped himself from carrying on. _This _idea has been in the back of his mind since they first got in the TARDIS. It became a common hum in his head, whenever he heard Martha talking about her family, her work, her life. It was something that kept him awake every night and stuck with him, until he went to sleep.

"You're…?"

"…Not…" Sam looked at Martha, whose brown eyes told him everything he needed to know. He didn't like lies. Lying always got him in trouble. Lying to Dean, was not the same as to lie to Martha…Martha did not deserve lies.

"Not good for you." He said it and, immediately, he felt it, but he couldn't stop it. He had to say it. "I'm not_ good_ for you."

Martha's eyes flickered and whatever Sam saw, was gone in one second. Martha's blood went cold, just like the temperature on the Purple Planet.

"What…what do you mean?"

"ALRIGHT, KIDS!" The Doctor came running from the bowels of the TARDIS. "I have good news and…Oh! For God's sake how many times have I told you _not _to do that?" He said pointing at the couple who were still sitting with their feet's dangling over the TARDIS.

"Sorry, Doctor." Sam said, getting back to his feet, quickly brushing off everything. "It's a nice view."

"Do you know what's also a nice view, Winchester?" The Doctor asked leaning over the railings. "Falling! Martha Jones, get up!"

Martha took one good look at the Purple Planet, then scotched back and got up. The TARDIS doors closed right in front of her. When she turned, she saw that Sam had his back to her.

"You said you had good news…" Martha said, walking past Sam without saying a word.

"And bad news. You ought to let me finish my sentences." The Doctor said. Martha rolled her eyes as she walked up the stairs.

"What's the good news?" Sam asked.

"It's been great travelling with you both. I never thought it would be as amusing as this was. In fact, after the Ponds, I honestly believed I would never, _ever, _travel with a couple again."

"We're not a couple." Martha stated coldly. Sam looked down at his feet.

"Oh?" The Doctor said, looking at both of them. "What…what happened?"

"So, about the good news?" Martha asked brushing off the subject.

The Doctor sensed the hostility, so he turned his attention to the consul in front of him. "However, we need to go back."

"Back where?" Sam asked, coming up the steps. He wore a plated green and black shirt, with old jeans and his boots. His jacket hung on the railings since their last trip.

"Earth!" He said. "I'm afraid…we missed the time."

Sam looked at his watch.

"What do you mean?"

Martha came up the stairs.

"I knew this could happen." She crossed her arms and sat down on one of the two chairs. "How long?"

"Wait…what's going on?" Sam asked looking confused. The Doctor kept touching buttons, putting in coordinates and pulling and tugging the screen above his head. "Doctor?"

"Well…According to my calculations...And the one hundred missed calls…" He said, with his head behind the screen. "I believe, we've been travelling for six months now."

Quiet.

None of them said a single word.

They were so quiet, that the Doctor honestly believed they had died of sudden fright. Slowly, he got his head out from behind the screen and looked at Martha, whose face was clearly not happy.

"Is this a wind up_?" _She asked slowly as possible.

"No." The Doctor said.

"_No?" _Martha repeated. She looked at Sam, who was still stuck in surprise and whose brain stopped functioning. Then, turned to the Doctor. "Six months?"

"Yes. In fact, six months, two weeks and three days. " He answered, trying to look brave. He had forgotten what it was like to see Martha truly mad.

"Oh…I'm glad you're not upset." Martha said sarcastically. Her hands were wrapped around her body and it was clear that her hands were balled up into fists. "Six months?"

"Calm down…"The Doctor begged. "I can take us back and…"

Martha got up from her seat and put her hands on her waist.

"SIX BLOODY MONTHS, DOCTOR!"

Martha's voice brought Sam back to the land of the living, for the first word that came out of his mouth was:

"Dean…"

Well, now he felt guilty. He had left his brother, while he was in a hospital bed, to pursue an adventure. How could he? What kind of brother was he? I mean, it was worth it, the Purple Planet was a sight that he would share for the rest of his life, but _how could he?_

"Take us back." Sam demanded. "Now."

"I have a job, Doctor!" Martha said, talking over Sam. "I have a family, my mum will be worried sick!"

"Guys…" Sam tried to interrupt.

"Your mum is _always_ worried." The Doctor replied. "You couldn't go out and buy some gum without her calling you!"

"She's my mother!"

"Guys, come on…"

"Oh, I know that! I remember her, you know!" He said looking back at the screen "She doesn't like me very much…"

"Well, imagine how she will feel when she finds out that you _kidnapped _me for six months!"

"Oi! I did not!" The Doctor said getting real close. "I asked you, you came along. I just…I just forgot to look at the time."

"_Forgot?"_

"Yes, it was an honest mistake."

"Six months! In space! A mistake?"

"GUYS, ENOUGH!" Sam's loud voice echoed through the TARDIS, getting Martha's and the Doctor's attention. Sam looked at the Time Lord with an intense look in his face. "I don't care. Take me to Dean now."

* * *

Dr. Kravchuk was back on her office after spending most of her days in the labs. The Ghost City case was closed, but there were so many things one could be done with the virus found in Yvette. Close analysis found that the virus had bacteria that could fight Cancer virus, but the effect was not permanent. In fact, according to the simulation, the cancer virus would disappear from the subject's body for the period of 72 hours, then it would come back in full force and kill the subject in less than four hours. So, the main goal was, to make sure the virus found in Yvette's system would have an effective and positive reaction on the Cancer virus.

This research was only at the beginning and there was many things to be done. However, Dr. Kravchuk was already imagining the millions that would fall on her lap, if she managed to create the cure to cancer using an alien virus. Perhaps, a Medicine or Science Nobel Prize.

The Dr. was on her way to her office. As soon as she opened the door, by mere centimeters, her face didn't hit a blue door.

"What in the…" She took a step back and noticed that the TARDIS was blocking the entrance to her office. She raised her fist and banged on the side of the box. "Do you mind? I need to enter _my _office."

"Sorry." The voice came from behind her and was so sudden that made Dr. Kravchuk jump. She turned around and saw The Doctor, Martha Jones and Sam Winchester. "Didn't mean to block your entry."

"Do you mind moving it, Doctor?" She asked regaining her composter. "I do have urgent manners to attend."

"Oh, I know…but first, you called?" The Doctor showed her his cell phone.

"I did, yes. Several times…"

"One hundred." The Doctor answered. He flipped the old Samsung open. "One hundred calls. Dear me, you must have missed me very much."

"Why didn't you answer?"

"Yes…" Martha said. "Why _didn't _you answer?"

The Doctor looked at her sideways.

"There's only one person who knows the number to this phone and she's standing right next to me." Martha showed a soft smile. The Doctor bent his head toward Martha and whispered. "Actually, you're the only one I pick up calls from."

"Flattered."

"You should be."

"Can't. I'm mad at you."

"Guys…" Sam warned once more. The Doctor straightened his posture and looked at the Doctor.

"You should be glad I called you, or you'd be travelling around forever." The Dr. answered. Her gaze fell on Sam. "And your brother would be pretty upset."

Sam took a step forward.

"Is he…?"

"Awake? Yes. Dean has been awake for six months now. In fact, he woke up a few days after you left and he's been in a pretty bad mood since." The Dr. crossed her arms over her chest. "He punched a doctor right in the nose."

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Dammit… _

"Take me to him."

* * *

Dean was lying in his bed, looking up. Hanging above his legs was a flat screen showing some Ukranian cop show. He has been in Kiev for about six months and was beginning to understand more of the language than he'd expected. In fact, a nurse – a hot blue eyed blonde piece of candy – taught him a couple of words.

The show's plot itself was rather easy to understand: There was a murderer in the streets of Kiev, bodies were showing up every day and the killer was nowhere to be found. The investigators were now following the only one feature that linked all the victims - a fire that had happened about 10 years ago. Dean, who wasn't a cop show fan, found himself glued to the television every single night, around 09:30pm, in complete silence watching and trying to catch up. Normally, he would watch the show with the nurse, but for the past two days, she had been assigned to another patient, so Dean was watching it all by himself.

"Holy crap, man…" Dean said, looking at the newest found body of a young girl, hanging from a street light. The youngest of the victims, the first underage and the first who had no direct connection to the fire 10 years ago, because she wasn't even born. "You're one crazy goose."

Dean heard steps coming down the hallway and, before the door was completely opened, he said:

"I'm fine, it's not time for my therapy and I'm not hungry." He said not averting his eyes from the TV. "So…" He showed the people out the room.

"Dean…"

When Dean heard his young brother's voice, he froze. Slowly, he turned to the door and saw Sam, Martha and the Doctor – who waved at him– standing there.

"Well, look what the alien brought back…" Leaning back on his pillows. "Remembered you had a brother?"

"Dean, I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry?" He barked. Dean pushed the covers aside and stood up. He still looked palled, with big circles under his eyes and skinnier than the last time Sam had seen him. Dean pulled up the sleeve from his medical gown showing his scarred arm. "Do you see this? Do you _see_ this?"

Dean's arm was scarred from where Yvette had bitten him. It was nasty bruise and, even though it had been almost six months since he was bitten, it was still healing.

"This nearly killed me." Dean said, pointing at the scar. "I couldn't walk, talk or even breathe properly. I was in so much pain, that I wished I was back in Hell."

"When I left you were sleeping…"

"You _left _me here…"

"Dean that was my mistake." The Doctor said, stepping forward. "I took your brother away…"

"You know what, _alien_…" Dean said pointing at him and acknowledging the Doctor for the first time "Don't even talk to me or I will cut your head off."

"Hey, calm down!" Martha ordered stepping in front of the Doctor. "It was an accident. We went travelling and the Doctor lost track of time. It happens more than you think!"

"I'm like this because of you…" He said. Martha rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, that thing almost bit my arm off. You should be thanking me for risking my life and my ungrateful brother's to save your ass and help you solve a god dammed case!"

"You're alive, Dean!" Martha said. "You were taken care of by the best people. You are fine!"

"That's not the point!" Dean shouted. He looked at Sam. "I almost died and my brother was out there travelling with an alien! My brother!"

Sam was silent, looking at his brother.

"Guys…Let me talk to my brother for a second." In complete silence, both Martha and the Doctor, stepped outside leaving the Winchesters to solve their crisis. The door closed behind them and they heard the steps walking away, but it took a long time before Sam said anything "I said I was sorry."

"Well, I hope you conscience is clear." Dean said, sitting on the bed once more. "Because, I'm ain't forgivin'"

"Dean…"

"Don't bother, Sam." He said turning his face to the screen. "You have no idea what I've been through these six months. No idea! I've been cut, poked, bled, put in and out of coma and you've _travelling_…with a damned alien."

"He's a Time Lord…."

"What…?"

"Call him by his species, don't generalize. He doesn't like it."

Dean made the world's biggest bitch face and while Sam looked away.

"Well…_excuse me_, then."

"Dean, come on…"

"Look. I know you're sorry. I can tell by your heartbeat and your pupils, but right now…I don't want to talk, because I'm watching my show. We can do it later if you want…but right now, I'm watching my show."Dean said. "Besides, I'm so pissed right now that, if I took a swing at you, I might ended up breaking your neck. So, sit down and shut up or shut up and leave."

Dean looked back at the TV screen, forgetting his brother's presence. Sam, on the other hand, had a very confused look. Dean said a lot of things, but there was something that had stuck in his mind: _I can tell by your heartbeat and your pupils._

"What did you just say?"

"Shush!"

* * *

While the Winchesters were having "fun" in Europe, things were falling apart in the US of A. Crowley was making his merry way towards a crossroad, where he had an appointment. He had been looking for the Angel tablet and the Demon tablet, but had no luck. His patience was wearing thin and so was his mood. You do not mess the King of Hell. The King does not play. The moon was high up in the sky surrounded by thick dark clouds, but it was clear enough to see. There he stood in the middle of the crossroad, waiting.

On the clock, just when the moon showed up from behind a big cloud, he saw a beautiful brunette standing a few feet away.

"Hello, dearest." She said in a melodic voice. "You rang?"

"Yes." Crowley said, in his whispering voice. He looked around and showed a smile. "What's the matter, dear? Don't trust me enough that you have to come accompanied by your best friends?"

The woman looked around and more people came out of the shadows walking slowly and surrounding Crowley. There were six of them and only one King of Hell, but let's face it…it was the King, not a punk ass crossroads demon.

"Insurance."

"Trust me…If I wanted you out of my way, you'd be dead by now."

"There's still time." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "Let's move this along, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Crowley said, looking around. A snap of his fingers and they would drop dead on the floor, but it was time to do business. "I'm looking for the Winchesters."

"Don't know where they are."

"Come on, Meg. If there's anyone who has their nose up on their asses, it's you. I've never heard a more compelling love story than you and your devotion for those boys."

"You've got it all wrong, Majesty. I have no idea where those idiots are."

"Meg, you want that tablet as much I do, you have been tailing them…"

"Yes, I have. Managed to get really close."

"Close is not what I need."

"I know." Meg answered. "But, I don't know where they are…simply because they've been out of the country."

"What?"

Meg showed her the biggest of smiles and walked closer to the King.

"Oh, what kind of King are you that has no idea what's happening in his kingdom…" She said with a smug look. "You better sit down, Crowley. Things are about to take a turn for the weird."

"What do you mean?"

"You called me because of the Prophet and the tablet, correct?" Meg asked and Crowley nodded. "Well, there is only one way you'll get them sooner than you think."

"What way is that?"

"Two words: Martha Jones."

"Who?"

Meg laughed once more.

"You are the worst!" Meg said. "She's the leverage you need, but she won't come cheap. I need guaranties before I give you any information I have…"

"You just gave me a name…"

"Do you know how many Martha Jones there are? Good luck. Let's move!" Meg moved back and so did her group. They were far enough, before Crowley yelled back and ordered her to wait. "Oh. So, now you're interested? How desperate are you?"

"Don't play me, demon_." _He whispered in a menacing tone. "Tell me what you know and I'll give you what I see fit."

"No deal." Meg said. "I want you to leave me alone, forever." Crowley looked at her and bit his lip. "And I want the deal to be signed…by you."

Crowley swore under his breath. Demons. Bloody demons!

He walked over to Meg, under the stern gaze of her body guards. Yes, he could have done this in a complete different way, yes he could. But, he needed the tablet. He needed that spell. Meg was just a bump in the road.

"Fine." Crowley held out his hand and Meg took it. "I swear that no harm will come to you by my hands." Meg shook her head and Crowley pulled her in for a kiss, sealing the deal. When it was over, Crowley was left with a rotten taste in his mouth and Meg with the biggest of smiles.

"Hot damn, for a royal you sure know how to please a girl."

Crowley, losing his temper, grabbed Meg's arm and snapped his finger. The demons around him started screaming like they were on fire, soon after that they were all rotting on the floor. The smug look on Meg's face vanished just as quickly. She looked at Crowley who stood inches from her face. "Start talking."


End file.
